Passer d'une nuit à pour la vie ?
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Kurt a quitté Blaine et celui-ci retourne à la Dalton Academy pour la plus grande joie de Sebastian qui peut enfin profiter de Blaine et pourquoi pas faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve dans son lit. C'est son but en tout cas. Va-t-il y arriver ou bien un évènement va-t-il l'en empêcher alors qu'il était sur le point de réussir ?


Hello everybody !

Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS. J'en suis assez fière je dois l'avouer, c'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusque là (plus de 5 000 donc si vous avez du temps devant vous) !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Parce que même si je le trouve bien, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien retranscrit le caractère de chacun.. Menfin bon, on verra bien :)

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta, si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me face un signe. Je promet que je ne donne pas trop de boulot ^^'

**Disclai****mer :** Not mine, unfortunately. Mmm, qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'ils m'apartiennent *rêve*

Sur ce, Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Plus rien ne le retenait à Mc Kinley malheureusement. Il avait changé d'école pour Kurt, il avait quitté ceux qui l'avait aidé à se relever pour Kurt, il avait quitté sa place de soliste pour Kurt, il avait presque entièrement changé de vie pour Kurt et il ne l'avait jamais regretté jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'aimait plus que tout et avait été heureux de pouvoir passer tout son temps avec son petit-ami. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de ce dernier. Il avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et finalement, aujourd'hui, au milieu de l'année, après l'épisode Chandler, il l'a quitté. Simplement comme ça autour d'un café en lui disant que ses sentiments avaient changés. Il était ensuite sortit du Lima Bean en laissant seul un Blaine abattu.

Le bouclé n'avait pas bougé durant quelques minutes. Ces minutes lui avaient paru les pires, les plus longues de sa vie. Même si ça ne paraissait pas tout à fait réel. Puis Sebastian était arrivé et était tout de suite venu l'accoster :

- Alors, pas de lady face en vue ?

Il aurait pu ignorer cette remarque, ou lui mentir mais il avait eu envie de lui dire la vérité sans aucune raison.

- Il m'a quitté.

Le dire l'avait rendu réel. Il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant seul et les larmes se mirent à couler seules sur ses joues.

- Tu veux que je te réconforte ? demanda Sebastian un sourire narquois sur le visage

- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de chose, casse toi. Déclara le bouclé d'une voix tranchante

- Bon ok, je ressaierai plus tard. Viens avec moi à Dalton.

Blaine lui lança un regard curieux mais agacé en même temps.

- Je promets de ne rien tenter, juste de t'amener voir des amis. se justifia Sebastian

- Je te suis.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés devant la Dalton Academy, Sebastian toujours dans son uniforme et Blaine habillé de la même façon que le jour où il avait quitté cette école. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-il. Ils se rendirent directement dans la salle de répétition des Warblers. Par chance c'est là que passait leur temps libre la plupart des membres de la chorale. Sebastian ouvrit théâtralement les deux portes de la salle et entra suivit de près par Blaine. Cette entrée eut au moins la prétention d'avoir accaparé l'attention de chaque personne présente. La première chose qui apparut sur leur visage fut la surprise. Etait-ce parce que Blaine était là ? Parce que Blaine était là avec Sebastian ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Cependant peu de temps après la joie apparu sur chacun des visages des garçons présents, dû au fait de revoir leur ex-leader. Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent saluer Blaine ce qui finit rapidement en câlin collectif laissant le châtain de côté. Plus qu'ennuyé par cette situation il lança :

- Si ça finit en partouze appelez-moi !

On entendit tout à coup dans la salle des toussotements et des « bref ». Pour alléger l'atmosphère et faire oublier la réplique –une de plus- de Sebastian, Thad demanda :

- Alors Blaine que nous vaut le plaisir de te revoir ?

Le moment des salutations lui avait fait oublier la raison de sa venue mais cette question la lui fit revenir violemment à l'esprit et il perdit son sourire. Quand avait-il sourit ? Il s'approcha d'un des canapés et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, les yeux dans le vide. Il fut immédiatement entouré de Thad et Wes sur le canapé. Tous les autres vinrent se mettre autour d'eux. Wes fut le plus rapide et commença :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction il passa sa main devant les yeux de ce dernier pour le faire réagir mais il n'obtint pas plus de résultat. Thad se souvint que Sebastian était venu en même temps que leur ami et lui lança un regard tout en disant :

- Seb, tu sais quelque chose ?

Il soupira avant de répondre :

- Kurt l'a quitté.

Tout le monde regarda le Warblers, étonné. Ce fut bien l'une des choses à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Pour eux, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Sebastian, « Klaine » était le couple qui ne casserait jamais. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas. Après cette révélation on avait l'impression que la salle avait été mise sur pause. Personne ne réagissait et Blaine avait recommencé à pleurer, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues cependant il ne bougeait pas. David tourna la tête pour voir leur ex-soliste et lorsqu'il vit la tête qu'il faisait il se précipita sur le canapé pour pousser Thad et prendre le bouclé dans ses bras.

- Oh Blainey ! Ça va aller, on est là.

- Ça va aller ? Ça va aller ? explosa Blaine en sautant sur ses pieds. Comment tu veux que ça aille, David ? Il m'a quitté, sans raison valable, il ne veut plus de moi. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Je l'aime et en plus je vais le croiser tous les jours dans cette stupide école.

- Reviens ici, proposa Wes.

Tous les Warblers poussèrent des « ouais » « génial ton idée Wes » « ça serait cool » et autres exclamations de joie. Sebastian était plus qu'enchanté par cette idée lui aussi. Quoi de mieux pour le mettre dans son lit que de le voir tous les jours ? En plus, il n'avait pas de colocataire dans sa chambre, il pourrait facilement faire en sorte qu'il soit dans la dite chambre. Il sourit inconsciemment. Oh oui, cette journée annonçait vraiment une belle suite d'année.

Cette idée avait bien entendu plu à Blaine et c'est ainsi qu'un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard il quittait McKinley sans vraiment de regret. Sauf peut-être le fait de ne plus voir Mike aussi souvent. Il était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il s'était bien entendu chez les New Direction. Oh il ne détestait pas les autres mais il n'avait simplement pas plus d'affinité avec eux. De plus maintenant que Kurt l'avait quitté, ils avaient tous pris le côté de ce dernier et ne parlaient plus beaucoup à Blaine. Oui vraiment, revenir à Dalton était une très bonne idée.

Sa première journée ne s'était cependant pas très bien passée. Oh bien sûr les professeurs l'avaient reconnu et lui avaient souhaité un bon retour parmi eux. Certains garçons de l'école l'avaient aussi reconnu et était content de le revoir mais il n'avait croisé aucun Warblers. Comme s'ils avaient disparus de l'école… Ce qui avait rendu la journée de Blaine bien terne. Par chance Sebastian lui avait donné les horaires des répétitions de la chorale et il y en avait une le soir-même. Il s'était rendu dans la salle mais n'y trouva personne et il trouva ça très étrange. Pourquoi Sebastian lui aurait donné de faux horaires ? Puis il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Tous les Warblers entrèrent en même temps et Nick et Jeff tendirent une banderole au-dessus de tout le monde où il était écrit « Welcome home Blaine !». Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il fut tout à coup enseveli sous une tonne de confettis puis passa sans vraiment le savoir dans les bras de tout le monde. Bien entendu, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher laisser trainer ses mains sur les fesses de Blaine mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte devant l'euphorie générale. C'est ainsi que ce qui était censé être une répétition des Warblers s'est transformé en une fête pour le retour de Blaine. Ce dernier demanda tout de même ce qu'il voulait savoir depuis qu'il était venu dans cette pièce :

- Au fait, quand est-ce que je passe l'audition pour revenir parmi vous ?

Soudain ce fut comme si le fait de parler d'audition avait mérité l'attention de tous. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et tout le monde regardait Blaine avec de gros yeux.

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit non ? demanda Blaine

- Mais, Blaine, tu blague là n'est-ce pas ? répondit Wes

- Je ne crois pas…

- Enfin, Blaine t'as pas besoin d'audition. Warblers un jour, Warblers toujours ! Par contre je suis désolé mais la place de leader n'est plus libre.

- Mais c'est, enfin…

- Pas de mais Blaine, à quoi ça servirait de toute façon qu'on te fasse passer une audition ?

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Admit-Blaine en se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme gêné.

- Bien, finit Wes, donc rendez-vous ici après-demain même heure. Maintenant profite de ta fête.

D'un coup tout le monde recommença à parler avec tout le monde comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Blaine n'avait jamais dit d'idiotie aussi grosse que le fait de passer une audition alors qu'il était l'ex-leader et soliste du groupe.

Une fois la fête finit, Blaine se rendit au secrétariat pour connaître la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir et loger pour le reste de l'année. Une fois entré dans le bureau il fut surpris de voir Sebastian dans la même pièce. La secrétaire ne le laissa pas longtemps dans l'incompréhension :

- Ah, bonjour M. Anderson nous vous attendions. Voici votre clé. fit-elle en tendant un bout de métal accroché à un porte clé aux couleurs de Dalton

Blaine s'en empara et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que Sebastian fait ici ?

- Il est votre nouveau colocataire de chambre.

- Lui ? s'égosilla Blaine

- Ouais, moi, intervint Sebastian, ça te dérange pas j'espère.

Il était tenté de répondre une réplique cinglante, autre chose en tout cas, que ce qu'il s'apprête à dire mais il ne voulait pas faire de scandale devant la secrétaire :

- Non, pas de soucis bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que les deux Warblers se retrouvent à arpenter les couloirs de la Dalton Academy afin de rejoindre la chambre Sebastian et Blaine désormais. Cependant on pouvait voir sur le visage de ce dernier qu'il n'était pas des plus ravis d'être avec Smythe. Tandis que le dit « Smythe », lui, était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire venir le bouclé dans sa chambre. Bien évidemment, il jetait des coups d'œil à Blaine et voyait qu'il fulminait intérieurement. Le mieux serait d'attendre un peu avant de continuer d'essayer la prochaine étape, c'est-à-dire le mettre dans son lit. S'il le faisait maintenant, il était pratiquement sûr de se faire recaler. Il faut juste le laisser se calmer et puis le faire craquer ne devrait pas être le plus difficile, Sebastian était sexy et savait s'y prendre. Il faudrait juste faire comprendre à Blaine que coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui on n'a pas de sentiment, c'est bien aussi. Il avait déjà eu à faire avec plus coriace qu'Anderson. Une fois arrivé à la chambre, Sebastian ouvrit galamment la porte à Blaine en disant :

- Après toi, je t'en prie.

Blaine le regarda bizarrement et Sebastian lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il devait attendre pour coucher avec Blaine qu'il ne pouvait pas le séduire ! Il entra sans protester et le châtain le suivit de près.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que Blaine était revenus parmi ses amis à Dalton. Il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Kurt et des autres New Direction. Cela ne le rendait pas triste, bien au contraire, il était même plutôt heureux de se rendre compte que les élèves du Glee club adverse ne lui manquaient pas tant que ça. Il semblait même avoir fait une croix sur Kurt, au bout de deux semaines environ grâce au soutien de ses amis. Il ne crachait pas sur la relation qu'il avait eue avec le contre-ténor, ils avaient vécus de bons moments et l'année qu'ils ont passée ensemble a été agréable mais la page était tournée. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas destinés à passer leur vie ensemble. Quand il disait qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec les New Direction, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Mike continuait de lui envoyer des SMS auquel il répondait sans hésitation. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, ils étaient allés boire un café ensemble. Mike évitait de parler de ce qu'il se passait au Glee club pour ne pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Blaine et, bien qu'il ne soit plus vraiment touché par cette histoire, ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Blaine lui de son côté ne se gênait pas pour parler des mésaventures qui arrivaient quotidiennement chez les Warblers et plus particulièrement de Sebastian Smythe qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances, mais ça c'est le sujet d'un autre paragraphe. Donc Blaine était heureux à Dalton et n'avait plus de nouvelles de Mc Kinley excepté de ce cher Mike qui était toujours aussi heureux avec sa Tina.

Au début Blaine appréhendait vraiment le fait d'être dans la même chambre que Sebastian mais ça se passait plutôt bien. Seb ne tentait rien, du moins pas tant qu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui était quand même assez bizarre étant donné que c'est dans ces moments qu'il avait le plus de chance de faire craquer le bouclé… En réalité, il appréciait le nouveau soliste. Certains pourraient trouver ça étrange étant donné qu'il lui avait lancé un slushie trafiqué avec du gros sel mais Blaine pouvait passer outre ça. Si on réfléchit bien, ce slushie n'était pas destiné à lui faire du mal, c'était un accident et le Warbler s'était excusé lors de l'incident Karofsky alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance. C'est à peu près ce que s'était dit Blaine et il avait bien raison car il se trouve que si l'on exceptait ses remarques déplacées, c'était un garçon très sympa. Ce n'était donc pas un enfer de se retrouver seul avec Sebastian. Il fallait cependant se méfier, dès qu'ils se trouvaient en présence de quelqu'un que ce soit Jeff, Wes, David ou n'importe quel Warblers, cela devenait dangereux pour Blaine. Par exemple quelques jours après qu'il soit revenu, Blaine discutait avec Jeff quand Sebastian était apparu dans la salle. Ce dernier ne savait pas de quoi ses deux amis parlaient mais il entendit Blaine dire :

- Franchement ça me plairait bien une soirée voire une nuit comme ça.

Bien sûr Sebastian ne pouvait résister et s'avança vers eux avant de s'asseoir très, très près de Blaine et de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

- Mmm, moi aussi ça me plairait, qu'est-ce que tu penses de vendredi soir chez moi ?

- Seb, non. Je ne suis pas revenu à Dalton pour finir par être ton plan cul.

Seb avait bien entendu été déçu de cette réponse mais n'avait pas insisté et a même demandé de quelle genre de soirée ils parlaient. Il avait bien rigolé quand Blaine lui dit qu'ils prévoyaient de se faire un marathon Harry Potter. Quand Jeff et Blaine avaient décidé de la date et du lieu de ce fameux marathon, ils avaient invité tous les Warblers. Seb voulut refuser au début puis en y réfléchissant bien, si ça pouvait le rapprocher de Blaine, pourquoi pas. C'est ainsi que cette soirée arriva et que Sebastian se débrouilla pour se poser à côté de sa « proie ». Ils enchainèrent donc les huit films, d'ailleurs Sebastian ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'ils avaient réussis à rester éveillés plus de seize heures pour pouvoir tout regarder. Blaine n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de fatigue tout comme Jeff, David et Sebastian. Ce qui n'était cependant pas le cas des autres Warblers qui étaient venus comme Nick ou Wes. Bien sûr le châtain n'avait pas passé le plus de temps à regarder les films mais plutôt à embêter Blaine. Ça avait commencé gentiment, par un bras autour de sa taille, puis il s'était rapproché de Blaine jusqu'à le coller. Il avait même entreprit de le masser. Ce dernier se rendait bien sûr compte de ce que tentait de faire Sebastian, il en était conscient et il se laissait faire mais ne répondait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse encore plus loin. En effet, à un moment Seb se mis à embrasser Blaine dans le cou. Le bouclé repoussa Sebastian en lui disant discrètement « On t'as pas invité pour que tu mettes le grappin sur moi ». Cependant cela ne suffit pas à décourager le soliste qui s'attaqua à la mâchoire de Blaine se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres de ce dernier. Malheureusement pour Blaine, le châtain était doué et ces baisés ne laissaient pas Blaine indifférent car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait du mal à rester concentré sur le sixième film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder. Sebastian avait presque réussi ce qu'il entreprenait quand Blaine se reprit et s'écarta du Warblers juste à temps pour éviter que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Après ça Sebastian n'avait plus rien tenté, il faut dire que le fait que Blaine ai pratiquement crié « Arrête » et ai, du coup, réveillé et distrait tout le monde de l'écran était assez dissuasif. Puis, il faut dire, il aurait été con de réessayer quelque chose car il avait visiblement atteint une limite pour la nuit.

Après cet incident, Sebastian se calma quelques temps. Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était simplement parce que Seb était troublé. Troublé par le fait que Blaine refuse de se laisser faire et pas seulement parce qu'il était frustré. Quelque chose d'autres le dérangeait mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Cela ne tarda cependant pas avant qu'il reprenne son activité favorite. Il glissait des phrases pleines de sous-entendu par-ci il laissait trainer ses mains sur Blaine par-là. Le bouclé avait même arrêté de lui crier dessus car il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien. Donc Sebastian en profitait et Blaine, peu-à-peu, trouva ces mains agréables, ces phrases plus aussi déplacé. Jusqu'au jour où il en parla avec Mike. Ce jour-là fit sans doute toute la différence car lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il fallait faire, l'asiatique lui répondit :

- Mais cède-lui, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? T'es plus en couple, profite du fait qu'un mec s'intéresse à toi !

C'est ainsi que Blaine retourna à Dalton, une nouvelle idée en tête. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à plus qu'un coup d'un soir avec Sebastian mais soit. Il était beau, on ne pouvait pas le nier et en plus depuis quelques temps il ne laissait pas Blaine indifférent. Si Mike n'avait pas été là, on aurait eu le même résultat à la fin, ça aurait seulement pris un peu plus de temps.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'apprêtait à lancer un joyeux « Salut » quand il s'arrêta net face à ce qu'il vit. Sebastian était assis contre sa tête de lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et il fixait un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. Blaine s'empressa de fermer la porte et de se précipiter aux côtés du Warbler avant de demander :

- Seb, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse alors il reposa la même question en secouant Sebastian par les épaules. Il tourna alors la tête vers le bouclé et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit les joues du Warblers couvertes de larmes. Au lieu d'expliquer son état, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sortir :

- T'es content de me voir comme ça hein ? Le grand Sebastian Smythe qui s'abaisse à pleurer.

Il n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase sans laisser échapper un sanglot.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas content. Comment je pourrais me réjouir de te voir comme ça ? S'il te plait explique-moi, peut-être que je peux t'aider. S'exclama Blaine en se rapprochant encore un peu pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Cependant Sebastian s'écarta pour l'en empêcher. Blaine mit tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- M'aider, dit-il avant de rire sans joie, tu ne peux pas m'aider. A moins que tu ramènes une foutu pierre de résurrection…

- Oh, Seb… Ça va aller. Tenta de le réconforter Blaine qui comprenait un peu mieux la situation

- Non ça n'ira pas. Ma grand-mère, la seule personne un tant soit peu présente dans ma vie et celle de ma petite sœur est décédée…

- Je suis désolé... Mais je ne savais que t'avais une sœur. Reprit-il d'une voix douce

- T'as pas à l'être et tu sais bien que je parle jamais de ma famille, personne ne le sait.

Soudain le portable de Sebastian sonna à ses côtés, il le prit en main et Blaine eut le temps d'apercevoir le nom de « Laura » s'afficher avant qu'il ne décroche. S'en suivit une discussion dont Blaine n'entendait que la moitié mais comprenait entièrement.

«Laura, souffla le châtain.

Calme-toi s'il-te-plait, non on n'est pas seuls, on est là l'un pour l'autre. Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser tomber. »

Une quantité de mots, de phrases réconfortantes continua la conversation et Blaine découvrait là un Sebastian Smythe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Sebastian soupira et tourna la tête vers Blaine :

- Je suppose que je te dois des explications maintenant ?

- Seulement si tu en as envie. Je ne te force pas à me parler même si je suis un peu dans le flou…

Comme Sebastian ne répondait rien et qu'il semblait à nouveau fixer le mur, Blaine se leva pour le laisser tranquille même s'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Cependant le châtain tendit le bras pour le retenir.

- Reste. S'il te plait ? demanda-t-il tout en se décalant un peu sur son lit pour laisser la place à Blaine de s'asseoir.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'installa aux côtés du Warblers. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vraiment été confronté à quelqu'un qui avait perdu un proche mais Sebastian ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Même s'il est quelqu'un qui ne montre pas vraiment qui il est, maintenant que Blaine avait vu ça autant profiter de son aptitude à faire des câlins. Il se pencha alors vers le plus petit pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Blaine ne s'y attendait pas mais enlaça tout de même la taille de Sebastian avec ses bras.

Pendant un moment, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et Blaine crut même que Sebastian s'était endormi. Il devait admettre que tenir le châtain dans ses bras était agréable. Mais il se souvint aussitôt que ce dernier ne cherchait pas de relation à longue durée alors il repoussa, avec regrets, les pensées où ils se voyaient heureux ensemble… Soudain Sebastian bougea pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Blaine et il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage :

- Mes parents ne sont pas beaucoup présents.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Le coupa Blaine

- Ne me coupe pas s'il-te-plait. Donc, mes parents ne sont pas beaucoup présents. Depuis le collège Sarah et moi sommes en internat dans une école privée alors on ne les voit pas la semaine et mon père, il dit ce mot avec comme de la colère dans sa voix, est absent pratiquement tous les week-ends. Quant à ma mère… Disons que c'était une mère parfaitement aimante quand nous étions jeunes. Maintenant qu'on peut se débrouiller seuls, mon père lui a interdit de faire quoi que ce soit pour nous excepté la bouffe et bien sûr, elle lui obéit.

Sebastian était vraiment énervé par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire et laissa malencontreusement quelques larmes couler sur ses joues mais il continua :

- Un jour, quand j'avais 12 ans et ma sœur 10, mon père nous a envoyé chez notre grand-mère pour les vacances d'été. A partir de ce moment-là, on y est allé pendant toutes les vacances scolaires. C'était vraiment bien, on était comme qui dirait gâtés et on avait vraiment quelqu'un sur qui compter dans la famille. Ma grand-mère ne semblait pas ignorer ce qu'on vivait à la maison puisque la première fois que nous sommes partis de chez elle, elle m'a dit « Garde bien un œil sur ta sœur, Bas, elle a et aura besoin de toi. » Depuis elle me le rappelait chaque fois qu'on partait. C'était une femme formidable et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'elle est plus là. Mais ce qui est sûre c'est que je ne laisserais jamais ma sœur. Elle… elle est la seule personne à me connaitre réellement, enfin… avec toi maintenant. Je dois attendre ce week-end pour rentrer chez moi et voir Laura. Mais je te préviens ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne comme ça devant tout le monde. Si jamais j'entends une seule chose à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce soir Anderson, t'es dans la merde !

- Je ne dirais rien Seb, t'inquiètes pas. Je comprends…

Plus rien ne fut dit pour un moment encore mais Blaine avait discrètement passé sa main dans le dos de Sebastian pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là si jamais. Il se souvint soudain pourquoi il était venu et fixa alors le Warblers à ses côtés. Ce n'était définitivement pas le meilleur moment. Cependant le plus âgé devait avoir senti un regard peser sur lui et tourna la tête à son tour. Blaine se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient très proche et que leur visage se touchaient presque. Comme envoûté par la situation, Blaine se rapprocha et colla ses lèvres à celle du châtain. Il ne se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait qu'au moment où Sebastian commença à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela semblait être, pour le plus vieux des deux, un baiser désespéré car il s'empressa de faire passer sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami que Blaine s'empressa d'ouvrir. Les deux langues, jouèrent ensemble chacune cherchant à prendre le dessus. Blaine se laissa alors aller aux sentiments qu'il ressentait. S'il le pouvait, il resterait la indéfiniment car, oui, Sebastian était doué et ses lèvres étaient extrêmement douces même si le baiser lui-même ne l'était pas, il était intense et plein de désir. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement ce qui fit sourire Sebastian contre ses lèvres. Ce qu'il ignorait, cependant, c'est que si Seb était tellement pressé c'est qu'il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le moment était trop beau pour durer car soudain, une porte claqua et leurs lèvres se dessoudèrent plus par nécessité que par envie.

- Oh, je suis désolé, pardon, faites comme si j'étais jamais arrivé…

La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et les deux occupant de la chambre se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

- Je crois que c'était Jeff. Mais je suis presque sûr que Nick l'accompagnait. Quand l'un est là, l'autre est toujours dans les parages. Commença Blaine

- Je te pari ce que tu veux que ces deux vont finir ensemble. Continua Sebastian

- Oh non, je ne pari plus avec les Warblers. La dernière fois m'a suffi.

- Quelle dernière fois ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Si je veux.

- Non, tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'écria :

- Oh mon, dieu, tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient venus. C'est l'heure d'aller manger !

Il s'empressa d'aller vers la porte puis remarqua que Seb ne bougeait pas.

- Tu viens ? demanda Blaine inquiet

- Non, je préfère pas.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'ils ont vu ? Tu sais c'est… pas très grave.

- Non, je m'en fous qu'ils soient tous au courant de ça. J'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver dans une foule après ce que j'ai appris. Avoua le châtain

- S'il-te-plait viens. Tu sais bien que Nick et Jeff aurons tout raconté et ils ne feront même pas attention à ce que tu as l'air. Je sais que t'as pas envie que tout le monde le sache mais juste viens. Supplia presque le bouclé avec son, si habituel, regard de chiot.

Sebastian se maudirait longtemps pour ça mais il se leva et suivit Blaine jusqu'au réfectoire. Aussitôt arrivés ils furent ensevelis sous les remarques des autres Warblers qui, bien entendu, étaient tous au courant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la chambre. La question qu'ils retinrent fut « vous êtes ensemble ? ». Bien entendu ils s'empressèrent de répondre non. Tout le monde était au courant de la réputation de Sebastian bien sûr et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas ce que cherchait Blaine alors ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Blaine, lui, gardait bien en tête que pour Sebastian ce n'était que du sexe et il cherchait à ne pas trop s'accrocher à lui. Finalement le repas se passa plutôt bien et personne ne remarqua l'état de Sebastian. La joie de ses amis lui avait même permis d'oublier quelques temps ses problèmes.

Sebastian et Blaine remontèrent dans la chambre rapidement ne voulant pas s'attarder trop tard avec les autres. A peine entré dans la chambre, Sebastian plaqua le plus jeune contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il suça doucement –depuis quand Sebastian Smythe faisait les choses doucement ?- la peau de Blaine pour lui laisser un suçon puis le regarda dans les yeux avant de demander :

- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu demandes toujours aux mecs avec qui tu couches s'ils sont sûrs d'eux ? demanda en retour Blaine

Le châtain se contenta de ricaner et retourna jouer avec le cou de Blaine avant de l'attirer vers le lit où ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement. Sebastian ne savait pas où ça allait le mener mais ce qui est sûr c'est que pour la première fois, il espérait que ça dure plus qu'une nuit car il avait réussi à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps, il était amoureux de Blaine. Ou du moins ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

Merde, il était en train de devenir une guimauve !


End file.
